Beer and Buffalo Burgers
by Lola-Ladybug13
Summary: Oneshot. After 3.19 and a look back at what happened when Danny visited Lindsay in Montana. Rated M for adult themes and language.


**After 3.19 and a look back at what happened when Danny visited Lindsay in Montana. Rated M for adult themes and language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or events seen on CSI:NY. This is written only for my entertainment, and hopefully, that of my readers.**

**A/N: I just watched 3.19 again last night and these ideas ran through my head while I tried to sleep... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Beer and Buffalo Burgers**

"We're more than beer and buffalo burgers Mess-er..." Lindsay trailed off, noticing something about the label on the wine bottle.

Adam looked at Danny who just smiled.

----------------------------------------

Lindsay was just putting on her favorite pair of yoga pants when she heard the knock on the door. Checking the peephole she saw Danny looking back at her. He was about half an hour early for their movie night. She opened the door.

"Hey Danny. I wasn't expecting you yet, come on in." Lindsay said stepping aside, then closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like going home, just to come over here." He explained, looking her up and down.

"That's fine. I'm just gonna go finish getting changed." Lindsay said as she headed toward the bedroom.

Danny didn't like the chances of her covering up. She looked amazing in her navy blue yoga pants which hugged her ass perfectly and her bright yellow sports bra, which did amazing things for her skin tone, and gave him a wonderful view of her flat stomach. He quietly followed her as she headed for the bedroom, and just as she was about to turn through the doorway, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back flush against his chest.

"Don't you dare." he whispered huskily into her ear when she gasped, "I think you owe me enough to stay dressed just the way you are, unless, of course, you were planning on losing clothes, Montana."

Lindsay giggled, "Oh yeah? And what is it that I owe you for?"

"For what you did to me in the lab with Adam today..." he trailed off as he began to place soft kisses on the spot between her neck and shoulder.

"Mmm..." Lindsay moaned, "I'm not sure I know what you mean, Danny."

"Your comment about beer and buffalo burgers. You had to know what memories that would bring back, and to do it in the lab, with Adam standing right there? Not nice, Montana, not nice."

Lindsay gasped and spun around in Danny's arms so she could look him in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Danny. I really didn't mean to do that to you. I wasn't even thinking, it just kinda came out."

"Mhmm..."

Then Lindsay saw the playful look in his eyes. "Oops..." she whispered, smirking, as they both remembered that night back in Montana.

----------------------------------------------------

_Danny and Lindsay had just escaped the pack of reporters and were headed for the parking lot, still holding hands._

"_Lindsay, I took a cab here, so could you give me a ride to the airport?" Danny asked, glancing at Lindsay who was staring at the ground as she walked._

"_Um, no..." Lindsay answered._

"_Oh, okay, I guess I'll just call another cab." Danny replied, slightly confused and disappointed._

"_You can't do that." Lindsay said, finally looking up at a perplexed Danny. "You're coming back to where I'm staying to get some sleep. How many shifts have you worked since I left?"_

"_Um... I lost count." _

"_Okay, let me rephrase that. Have you had even one day off while I've been gone?"_

"_No."_

"_Danny. Why? I know Mac wouldn't have done that to you, so it must have been your choice."_

"_I had to keep myself busy." Danny said, stopping them and looking Lindsay in the eye, "If I kept myself busy, I wouldn't have time to miss you. Linds, I was imagining you walking down the hallway. Luckily, I was busy enough to only have that happen once."_

_In reply, Lindsay just hugged him. "Let's get you to bed. And I'm calling Mac. Maybe you won't have to go back until I do."_

"_Alright." then a frightening thought occurred to Danny, "Wait, I don't have to meet your family on my way to getting some sleep, do I?" he just now realized that she was probably staying with them._

_Lindsay chuckled, "No. I'm not staying with them. I had a feeling that this trial would bring back a lot of dark memories and I didn't want to be surrounded by my family while I dealt with that stuff. The widow of an old member of the Bozeman PD gave this beautiful log cabin to the department in memory of her husband. The city mostly uses it for out of town witnesses, like me, or when they work with other police departments to house the visitors. I requested to stay there for the duration of the trial."_

"_Oh, okay." Danny said as they pulled up to a three story log cabin, the ground level housing the garage and basement. "Wow. This looks nice."_

"_Yeah, you should see the inside." Lindsay said._

_The pair walked into the house, Danny walked straight back to the porch. It was a large porch with a roof that offered a wonderful view over a small lake. Also, on the porch was a grill, a dining table and chairs, a few nice rockers, and on the other side a large hot tub._

"_Whoa, this place is quite a donation." Danny joked._

"_Yeah. Okay, tour over, time for you to get to bed." Lindsay told him directing him towards the bedroom._

"_I wanna grab a shower first." _

"_That's fine the bedroom has a bathroom. You have to give the water a minute to warm up though." Lindsay explained._

"_Okay." Danny said, heading into the bedroom, leaving the door open a crack._

_Lindsay heard him turn on the water in the shower as she headed into the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove for tea. While she waited for the water to boil, Lindsay pulled out her cell phone to call Mac._

"_Taylor." he answered on the second ring._

"_Hey Mac, it's Lindsay."_

"_Hey Lindsay, how's the trial going? The lab misses you." Mac replied, thinking about one CSI in particular._

"_It's good, it's actually over, they put him away."_

"_That's great Lindsay. So, when will you be back?" Mac asked_

"_I was thinking I would fly out of here tomorrow, early afternoon, then I could be in for work the following morning. But..." Lindsay wanted to get to the real reason she called._

"_Are you sure you want to come in that soon? I mean, you can have a few more days."_

"_Yeah, Mac I'm sure. Actually I was calling about Danny." Lindsay said._

"_What about him?" Mac asked smiling._

"_He's here. From what I understand, you sent him home to sleep because he's been working non-stop, and knowing that I would probably have a rough time with the trial, he got on a plane and came to support me."_

"_Oh." Mac was surprised._

"_Yeah, and I was wondering if, maybe, he could stay and fly back with me so he can get some real sleep in a bed before getting back on a plane? Of course, that is, if you don't need him for the next couple days." Lindsay rushed through her question then held her breath waiting for Mac's answer._

"_Of course. I think we can handle it here. Tell him that he's working the 8 am shift day after tomorrow, same for you."_

"_Okay, thanks, Mac." Lindsay said._

"_No problem. I'll see you two in a couple days. Bye." Mac hung up smiling._

"_Bye." Lindsay hung up, then finished making her tea. She then heard that the water was still running, so she headed for the bedroom to make sure that Danny hadn't fallen asleep in the shower. She pushed open the bedroom door and saw one of the cutest things she's ever seen. Danny was half dressed, having fallen asleep while undressing for the shower. He had taken of his shirt, and it looked like he had gotten his wife beater about halfway off before giving into his exhaustion. He still had on his jeans and shoes and his feet were hanging off the side of the bed._

_Lindsay walked into the bathroom to shut off the water in the shower, then she grabbed a throw blanket from the closet and set it on the bed. She bent down to pull off his shoes and repositioned his legs so that he was completely on the bed. Then she covered him with the blanket. As she turned to leave the room, she heard him stir._

"_Mmm... Montana..." Danny said in a sleepy voice._

"_Go back to sleep, Danny. I'll be here when you wake up." Lindsay said looking back at him, into his sleepy blue eyes._

"_Kiss me." He mumbled, "Please."_

_Smiling Lindsay walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on his temple then turned to leave._

"_Not what I meant, wiseass." Danny complained._

"_Sleep, loverboy." Lindsay laughed as she left the bedroom and went to watch some tv while he slept._

_8 hours and a Psych marathon later........._

"_Lindsay?" Danny called walking out of the bedroom. "Where are you?"_

"_I'm on the porch! Grab a beer from the fridge and come on out!" Lindsay yelled from outside._

_Danny did as he was told and on his way out yelled, "You got any food? I'm starvin'."_

"_What do you think I'm doing at the grill? Just watching the flames?" Lindsay joked._

"_Oh, a'right, what are we having?" Danny asked looking over her shoulder._

"_Buffalo burgers."_

"_Wha-?" Danny asked, confused._

"_Montana specialty. They're great, and there's some fries in the oven right now." Lindsay explained._

"_Nice. Beer and buffalo burgers, you know how to treat a guy." Danny walked up next to Lindsay. "Now, I believe you owe me a kiss."_

"_Danny, it's not my fault you didn't specify where." Lindsay teased looking up at him. "Besides, why do I have to be the one doing all the kissing? You can kiss me, you know."_

"_Oh yeah?" Danny grabbed Lindsay by the hips and pushed her against the railing, crashing his lips to hers. Lindsay's hands found their way up around his neck to tangle in his hair. Danny pulled away kissing her lightly one more time on her lips then once on her nose, and just held her in his arms._

"_Took you long enough." Lindsay said snuggling into Danny's chest._

_Danny just chuckled. Lindsay looked up at him and softly kissed his lips._

"_As much as I would love to stay here in your arms forever, I need to finish the burgers." Lindsay said._

"_Okay, your man's hungry." Danny replied, letting Lindsay out of his arms, and smacking her ass as she walked back to grill._

"_Ay! I'm goin', I'm goin'." Lindsay laughed._

_Lindsay finished dinner while Danny sat sipping his beer and watching her. While she served the food, Danny went to grab them two more beers. They ate dinner and talked about anything and everything. Lindsay took the dishes into the kitchen and started the water, Danny helped her load the dishwasher. Then, grabbing two more beers out of the fridge, led Lindsay back out to the porch._

_Signaling to the hot tub he said, "Let's use that."_

_Lindsay laughed, "Okay, but what will you wear? I knew it was here so I have a bathing suit, but what about you?"_

_Danny placed the beers on the ledge next to the hot tub, then grabbing Lindsay's hand, brought her to the bedroom. He let go of her hand and walked over to where Lindsay had placed his duffel bag, and pulled out a pair of board shorts._

"_You brought a bathing suit with you?" Lindsay asked giggling._

"_What? I've never been to Montana, I didn't know what to expect." Danny defended himself._

"_You're clueless-ness is so incredibly adorable." Lindsay laughed walking over to him. Seeing the pout on his face, she gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry, baby, you're not clueless. Let's get changed. I'll take the bathroom."_

_A few minutes later, they were standing in front of each other in their bathing suits, both breathless seeing the other. Danny looked hot and toned in his hunter green board shorts. Lindsay looked amazing in her halter bikini that happened to be the same shade as Danny's board shorts, and was embroidered with yellow roses._

_Lindsay giggled, "We match."_

"_I think yellow roses are my new favorite flower." Danny stated, with lust-filled eyes, while Lindsay blushed under his gaze._

"_Okay, let's go." Lindsay said grabbing Danny by the hand and leading him to the hot tub._

_Danny offered Lindsay his hand as she climbed in. She then settled back into the bench and allowed the jets to pound into her sore back, as Danny got in. Danny watched her as she let her eyes drift closed and a moan escaped her. Danny reached forward and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. She opened her eyes and looked into his bright blue ones and let him pull her closer. He turned her around so her back was to him and began massaging her. After a few minutes of silence he spoke._

"_I want to be the reason for your moaning." he whispered in her ear as he began kissing her neck. Desire rushed through Lindsay's veins and she whimpered. Then suddenly she spun around and straddled Danny's lap. She crushed her mouth to his and her tongue darted out begging for access. Danny granted her access and the kiss became a dance of dueling tongues as Lindsay reached down Danny's chest and lightly brushed her hand along his growing erection as she pressed her body tighter against his. Danny moaned into her mouth, but suddenly moved her off his lap and placed her on the bench next to him, trying to catch his breath._

_Lindsay looked at him with hurt in her eyes and the tears began to build. Danny saw this and instantly felt like a major asshole._

"_Oh, baby, no. Please don't cry." Danny pleaded, then tried to explain, "It's just if I didn't stop now, I never would have."_

_Lindsay looked at him confused, slowly getting her emotions under control, "And that would be a problem because..."_

"_Lindsay, I want you so bad, believe me, I do. But, I wanna do this right. You mean so much to me that I can't allow this to just be sex, I want to spend time with you, and I want to do that before we have sex. I want that with you, I really do, but please let me be the gentleman for a while, so that I can know that this is more than any of the other relationships I've had. Please."_

"_Of course, hon." Lindsay said giving him a sweet kiss._

_They stayed in the hot tub and just enjoyed holding each other. Then, they went to bed and slept the most peaceful sleep either had had in a while, in each others arms._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Do you have any idea how hard you make it for me to keep that promise, Lindsay?" Danny asked smiling.

"Hey, I never said you had to be the gentleman. But, do you know how sweet you are for wanting to be?" Lindsay replied.

"A'right, a'right. Let's go watch that movie before I take you into the bedroom and have my way with you, Montana." Danny teased.

"Anytime, Cowboy, anytime." Lindsay laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review... =]**


End file.
